The present invention is related to cryogenic vessels, and is more particularly related to cryogenic vessels for cooling electronic components such as integrated circuit chips.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,728 to Kobayashi et al. issued June 7, 1977 for "Vapor Cooling Device for Semiconductor Device" discloses a cooling vessel in which a semiconductor device is immersed in a cooling medium in its liquid phase. The cooling medium changes to its vapor phase due to the heat of the semiconductor, and rises to a condenser where it is condensed to its liquid phase and returned to the vessel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,634 to Vansant issued July 19, 1983 for "Vapor Cooled Current Lead for Cryogenic Electrical Equipment" discloses a current lead which is cooled by a fluid coolent moving through the current lead from cryogenic electrical equipment.